


The Unsuccessful Monster Hunt

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Day by Day, Night by Night [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Daddy Harry, Diapers, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: It was definitely a monster, Louis and Niall had both agreed upon.It was a big, scary monster, hiding in the closet and waiting for them to fall asleep, planning to eat them as soon as their eyes were shut. Monsters loved gobbling up babies for their dinner, it was a proven fact, just like in the movie they had seen earlier today.Or, Louis and Niall believe that there is a monster hiding in their closet. They break few important rules while trying to get rid of it, prompting Harry to remind them the consequences of those rules.





	The Unsuccessful Monster Hunt

It was definitely a monster, Louis and Niall had both agreed upon. 

 

It was a big, scary monster, hiding in the closet and waiting for them to fall asleep, planning to eat them as soon as their eyes were shut. Monsters loved gobbling up babies for their dinner, it was a proven fact, just like in the movie they had seen earlier today. 

 

“Lou, what do we do?” Niall asked, whispering softly from his crib. 

 

Louis finally took his eyes off the closet, looking at his frightened brother instead. 

 

“I- I don’t know,” He whispered back. “Lemme think.”

 

They were running out of options. Their Daddy had come in three times now in response to their fright of the closet, but he just didn’t understand! Of course he wouldn’t be able to see the monster, because it turned invisible to everyone except babies! 

 

Louis had tried to explain this to their Daddy, but Harry wasn’t having it. 

 

_ “If you two don’t go to sleep soon, then you can spend tomorrow morning in the thinking chair instead of having tv time.” _

 

That was a problem, seeing as Louis and Niall always got to watch their ‘toons after breakfast. Now they couldn’t try to wake up Daddy in risk of being losing that privilege. It was up to only the two of them to do something about the monster. 

 

Finally, Louis had an idea come to him. Keeping his mouth shut, the baby pointed to the monitor as an indication for Niall to unplug it. If they were going to be fighting a monster, then their Daddy couldn’t be hearing them do it. 

 

Niall bit his lip, as they both were well aware that unplugging the baby monitor could get them into a  _ lot _ of trouble. Louis, still determined, continued to point. He would have done it himself, but Niall was the one who didn’t have to sleep with the side bars of his crib up. 

 

Finally deciding to act, Niall slowly left his crib and unplugged the monitor. Once the little red light on it had disappeared, Louis smiled. 

 

“Good job Ni-Ni. Now help me out!”

 

Now they were going to break another rule, which was Louis escaping from his crib. They had done this a few times before, but it was only in the most dire of situations. The last time Niall had helped Louis escape from his crib so that they could do some late night playing, they both had wound up with very sore bottoms.

 

But this was monster hunting, a  _ very _ serious situation. 

 

Niall dragged a play-chair over to the crib and proceeded to help Louis scoot himself up and over the bars. He dangled for a moment before dropping feet first onto the carpeted floor. An almost perfect landing, which proved that they were getting better at this!

 

Now that they were both out of bed, the monster situation was at a high. He could sneak out of the closet at any moment and gobble them all up. For a moment Louis imagined their daddy waking up tomorrow morning to discover that they had been the monster’s dinner. He would certainly feel sorry for them then!

 

“What do we do?” Niall asked once more, because Louis always had good ideas when it came to things like this. 

 

They both looked across the room to where the closet was, the door cracked open slightly, where the monster was likely peeking out at them this very moment.

 

“First we gotta turn on the light, so he can’t come out.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Unfortunately the light switch was near the door, which meant Louis had to dash across the nursery as fast as he could, because he had to pass the closet in order to get there. He did so quickly, breathing heavily with adrenaline. 

 

Once the ceiling light was on, everything was much brighter and safer. 

 

“That’s a lot better!” Niall beamed. “He can’t get us now, we can go night-night again.”

 

“No we can’t,” Louis disagreed. “We have to get rid of the monster, so that he can’t  _ ever _ come back.”

 

“But how?”

 

“Well,” Louis faltered, trying to come up with something. “We have to...um….spray it!”

 

“Spray it?” Niall’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Yeah, like how Daddy sprays in the potty sometimes!” Louis said. “The spray that smells like flowers. That’ll make the monster leave, cause monsters hate flowers.”

 

“Good idea!” Niall agreed, highly impressed with his brother’s monster-fighting skills. Louis was so brave, it was a quality that he was envious of. 

  
  


Making it to the bathroom was a little scary, as thad to sneak past their daddy’s room in order to get there. His door was closed, but even without the monitor he had very good hearing! He always seemed to know when Niall or Louis were someplace that they shouldn’t be. 

 

When they got to the bathroom, they encountered a problem.

 

“The flower spray is under the sink!” Louis realized with a groan. 

 

The cabinets under the sink never opened up for Louis or Niall. Their daddy had some type of white lock thing, and no matter how hard it was pulled, it simply wouldn’t open for anyone except for their Daddy. 

 

“Hey Lou, I got a secret,” Niall suddenly whispered. “I think I know how to open it up.”

 

Louis watched with wide eyes as his brother fumbled with the white lock. He did something with his fingers, and suddenly the cabinet was open! 

 

“You opened it!” Louis said aloud with a gasp. His brother was so smart! Sometimes Louis wished more than anything that he could be as good and smart a baby as Niall was. Louis didn’t know how to open locks or get past door knob covers, which might have pleased their daddy, but only made Louis feel self-conscious compared to his brother. 

 

“Don’t tell Daddy that I know how,” Niall said urgently. “It’s gotta stay a secret.”

 

“I won’t tell!” Louis promised, and he kneeled down and began to search for the flower spray. 

 

There were lots of funny smelling bottles under the sink. Some of them were the ones that their daddy used for cleaning, and others were unrecognizable and made his nose itch. It was easy to find the one that they were looking for though, because it was bright pink and had pretty pictures of flowers on it. 

 

“Got it!” Louis grabbed the spray from the corner. “Let’s go get the monster now!”

 

The journey back to the nursery was a quick one, and they wasted no time in getting to work with their plan. 

 

Shielding his eyes, Louis blindly sprayed through the crack of the closet, all while chanting loudly, “Go away Monster, go away,  _ go ‘way _ !” 

 

Niall giggled behind him, jumping up and down at the ‘whooshing’ sound of the spray coming out of the can. They were both clearly a little too into it, but there was something very fun about killing off a monster. 

 

The bottle was suddenly snatched out of his hands. “Louis William!” 

 

Oh no. 

 

Daddy was back in the nursery, wearing just his boxers looking very tired and irritable. 

 

“ _ What _ are you both doing out of your cribs?” He asked, looking at Niall this time. “And how did you get this air freshener?”

 

“W-We were monster hunting Daddy,” Niall explained softly, not even daring to butter their daddy up with one of his sweet smiles. He knew that they were in trouble no matter what this time. 

 

Louis couldn’t let his brother take the fall for his idea. 

 

“I had to spray the monster Daddy,” Louis told him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and hugging onto him tightly. “He was going to eat us.”

 

Harry’s hand ran through Louis’ hair, though he was still angry. “Why is the monitor unplugged?”

 

Uh-oh, Louis had forgotten about that. “So that you couldn’t hear us.”

 

Harry snorted. “Well that plan failed, because I heard you anyway. You boys know that unplugging the monitor is a big no-no. You also know that you’re  _ never _ supposed to leave your cribs. Niall, I know that you helped Louis out of his.”

 

Niall looked down at the floor, and Louis felt incredibly guilty. 

 

“You also both know,” Harry continued. “That you’re never supposed to play with grown up things. How did you get the air freshener that I keep under the sink?”

 

Neither of the babies spoke. Louis knew that he couldn’t possibly reveal his brother’s secret, and Niall himself wasn’t about to reveal it either. 

 

“Niall,” Harry lifted his irish baby’s chin, watching him squirm. “Do you have something to tell me?”

 

Louis suddenly felt a hot flash of irritability. Why would their daddy suspect  _ Niall _ first? He must already know how much of a smarter baby Niall was compared to Louis, that was why. 

 

Louis, who didn’t know how to get out of his crib without help, who didn’t know how to go down the stairs alone without scooting on his bum, who couldn’t figure out how to open up little-proof cabinets or doors, who could never stay dry through the night…

 

“Daddy, it was my idea!” He spoke up loudly. 

 

Harry turned around to face him. “Oh I already  _ know _ that it was your idea. You’re my little mastermind, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes Daddy, I am!” Louis stated proudly. 

 

“Well then it’s only fair that you get your bum spanked first.” 

 

A spanking was definitely not what Louis had in mind. He tried making a run for it, to hide in the closet (which no longer contained any monsters) but of course he didn’t make it. Their daddy was very strong and fast, so he caught Louis under the armpits before he could even take two steps. 

 

Harry pulled Louis’ diaper down and gave him five hard smacks. Louis began to bawl, because he hated getting a bare spanking more than anything. 

 

Luckily, the spanking was over as quickly as it begun, and then Niall was next. He got five smacks like Louis, whimpering through each one. When they were finished Harry kissed Niall on the head and beckoned Louis over, giving him the same aftercare. 

 

Next came the post-spanking talk. 

 

“You got five spanks each, for unplugging the baby-monitor, leaving your cribs, playing with things that are kept under the sink, and not listening to me when I told you to go to sleep. Your last spank was to remind you to always mind what I say. Daddy gives you rules so that you will be safe, not to be mean. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes Daddy,” Niall said immediately, leaning into Harry for more comfort. 

 

“Louis?” Harry prompted when his other baby didn’t say anything. 

 

“You didn’t hafta give my bum ouchies Daddy,” Louis said grudgingly. “The monster was gonna eat us up if I didn’t spray him.”

 

“Louis, I checked the closet three times tonight, and there were no monsters. There’s no such thing, lovie. You only thought so because of what you watched at Liam’s house today. There’s a reason that Zayn got punished by Liam for changing the channel; Babies are too little to understand what is make believe and what is not make believe.”

 

“Okay Daddy,” Louis finally relented. Now that the monster had gone bye-bye and he had got a proper spanking, he was suddenly feeling very drained and wanted to be back in his crib. 

 

Harry kissed his nose. “That’s my baby boy. Are you ready to try going back to sleep now?”

 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis held his arms out. Harry placed him back in the crib, covering him with his favorite soft blankie and giving him his teddy bear. 

 

“Daddy?” Niall asked softly as Harry moved on to help him back into his own crib. 

 

“What is it darling?”

 

“Will we have to sit in the thinking chair tomorrow with no tv?”

 

“I think you’ve both learnt your lesson,” Harry told him, making both babies smile. “so long as you go night-night now. It’s been a long day and Daddy is very tired.”

 

After plugging the baby monitor back in, Harry shut the closet door all the way. Tomorrow he would have to properly air out the closet from the pungent odor of the spray. He was also going to need to purchase a new kind of baby-proofing lock for his cabinets and drawers. 

 

He smiled at the fact that both his babies were already on the verge of sleep, and quietly left to get some sleep of his own.  

 

* * *

 

 

_ If you enjoy this series, check out some _Day by Day, Night by Night_  stuff on my tumblr [here](https://bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com/tagged/Day-by-Day-Night-by-Night)!  _

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little thing I wrote today, I hope it isn't too cringy!
> 
> <3


End file.
